


[CLex][Smallville]红氪超初尝云雨情

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [41]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Clark看着略微低头若有所思的Lex，别墅中暗沉的光线悄然地洒在他光滑的头皮上，显得十分的色情诱人，Clark不由地从心底产生了一股想要亲吻的悸动。“或许我找到更好的选择了。”Clark挑衅地笑了笑。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]红氪超初尝云雨情

[CLex][Smallville]红氪超初尝云雨情  
Red Sex  
注：原作：《Smallville》2-4  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

红氪超初尝云雨情  
Luthor别墅。  
Lex正襟危坐在电脑旁办公，此时西装革履的Clark破门而入，未见其人，先闻其声。  
“Lex，如果可以的话，我想继续借用你的法拉利，等我安定下去再把它还你。”  
“等等，Clark，怎么了？”Lex随手合上电脑，担忧地询问。  
“我离家出走。”Clark随便地仰坐在沙发上，一副无所谓的样子。  
“发生了什么？你跟父母吵架了？”Lex担忧地神情一览无余。  
“我爸妈不了解我。事实上，小镇没有任何值得我留恋的地方。”Clark仍旧一副无所谓的神态。  
“。。。。那Lana呢？”Lex试图劝阻，无论以何种理由。毕竟，Clark是他最好的朋友，他不想自己的朋友与父母闹僵。  
“她已经是过去式了。我认识了一个新女孩。”Clark的回答，令Lex蓦然有些慌张。  
“这真的有些突然，对吧？”  
“你一直要我去寻找我的人生，我可以确定，我的人生绝不在堪萨斯。”Clark神情莫名地有些专注。  
“于是你收拾行李，打算一走了之？”Lex的话语里莫名透露着失落。  
“你不知道我有何种能力。”或许觉得Lex的语气有点不对劲，莫名觉得自己被轻视了的Clark，不禁骄傲起来。  
“？！真的吗？那你为何不向我透露一些？”Lex按下心头的怀疑，再次升起。  
“这么说吧”，Clark理了理衣服站了起来，随手抚摸着手上的红陨石戒指，“当我向全世界展示我的能力之后，我可以得到任何我想要的东西”，Clark转身对着Lex笑了笑，“我甚至会比你更富有。”  
听到此言，Lex若有所思。  
Clark看着略微低头若有所思的Lex，别墅中暗沉的光线悄然地洒在他光滑的头皮上，显得十分的色情诱人，Clark不由地从心底产生了一股想要亲吻的悸动。  
“或许我找到更好的选择了。”Clark挑衅地笑了笑。  
“什么？ ”Lex对Clark莫名奇妙的话有些不明所以。  
“没什么”，Clark笑着注视着对方，“Lex，如果你能再帮我一个忙，或许我会向你展示一些我的超能力。”  
“。。。没问题，Clark”，还不知道自己将会面临什么的Lex，向来对Clark有求必应，“我能做些什么。。。”  
Lex话还没说完，就被一阵旋风摁在沙发上狂吻，上下其手。  
被撕扯得衣衫凌乱的Lex，奋力挣扎着，“Clark，你知道你在做什么吗？！ ”  
“我当然知道”，Clark恋恋不舍地将嘴唇从被他吮吸的发红的Lex的耳垂上离开，挑逗着暧味地笑着问Lex，“我能干你吗？”  
“！Clark，你才16岁，你还太年轻。。。”Lex尽力劝阻着冲动的Clark。  
“好吧”，Clark当机立断打断了Lex的喋喋不休，“你干我!”  
“！Clark，我们不能，你还没成年。。。”Lex还在挣扎。  
“所以，你确实想。Lex，你能不能别装了，你都硬了。我想要你，你想要我，这只是我们两个人的事，能不能别管那些乱七八糟的破事。”Clark无视Lex奋力的劝阻,灼热的双手在Lex冰冷的肌肤上尽情游走，点燃欲望。  
“那会让我被捕的！ ”Lex最终还是说出了这个令人沮丧的事实。  
“好吧，Lex我不为难你。”Clark恋恋不舍地抚摸着Lex喘息着的面庞。  
Lex终于松了口气，但是心底却隐隐有些失落。  
然而，Clark并没有放开Lex，而是将双腿紧紧盘在Lex纤细的腰身上，紧紧拥住Lex瘦削的臂膀，双手在Lex身上蛇形游走，隔着裤子与Lex用力相互摩擦坚挺。。。。  
“C。。。Clark。。。？”被Clark紧紧束缚着的Lex，气喘吁吁。  
“别说话Lex，我们只是在拥抱。”Clark贴在Lex耳边暧味的气息纷扰，下身更加用力摩擦。  
被熊抱着的Lex说不出话來。  
许久，一股淫意氤氲在双方身下，大汗淋漓气喘吁吁湿气粘黏的Clark，终于放开了同样大汗淋漓气喘吁吁湿气粘黏的Lex。  
疲惫的Lex瘫倒在Clark身旁，暗沉自责地低语：“我们越界了。。。”  
听到此语，Clark毫无顾忌地揽住正在自责的Lex，“放心Lex，我会负责的。我们结婚吧。”  
“？”Lex小心翼翼患得出失，“Clark，你真的想清楚了吗？”  
“当然，Lex”，Clark凑过去亲了一下Lex，“你得扪心自问，谁会比Clark肯特更负责任呢。”  
“而且”，Clark伸手摸了一把Lex仍旧粘黏的下身，“当Luthor夫人、成为世界上最富有的人之一，又没有什么坏处。”  
“真的？”Lex仍旧不敢相信。  
“当然，Clark Kent和Lex Luthor，听起来很棒！”Clark舔了舔方才粘在自己手上的Lex的粘稠。  
“。。。。但是我们还是要等两年后，等你满18岁。”Lex依旧小心翼翼。  
“好吧”，Clark失望地摩挲着自己手上的红陨石戒指，“但是你得给我买个比这还要大的钻戒。’  
“没问题。不过Clark，你说的展示你的超能力呢？”Lex笑着站起来，注视着对方，神情莫名有些危险。  
“这不是显而易见的吗？”Clark低头示意着被自己超级力量顶破的裤子和被自己超级力量勾破的Lex的裤子，伸手分别在自己和Lex的因为裤子破裂漏在外面的坚挺上都用力摩挲了一把。  
“确实显而易见”，Lex向坐着的Clark伸手示意, “现在，让我们换好衣服，去挑钻戒。”  
Clark笑着无视Lex的手，用超级力量举起Lex跨坐在自己肩上，毫不犹豫地含住Lex的坚挺，用超级速度带Lex前往卧室，小心翼翼地倒在床上。  
“别想太多Lex”，Clark抬起头，“我们只是在锻炼身休。”  
春光旖旎。


End file.
